Brandish μ
Brandish μ is a member of the Alvarez Empire and a former member of the Spriggan 12 and is now an ally of the Fairy Tail Guild and friend to Lucy. Appearance Brandish is a young woman, age-wise around Lucy Heartfilia's, who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold coloured swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. The swimsuit is designed with a single curved line with multiple arches in the middle while separating the upper part of it from the more detailed lower part. The upper parts of the swimsuit is in gold while the lower parts of it has a dark-brown colour with horizontal gold coloured diamond shapes scattered all over it. In addition, she wears a dark-brown choker around her neck with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh. Personality Brandish has been shown to have a very calm, but waspish attitude. She has stated that she dislikes troublesome affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, although as highlighted by Dimaria Yesta she occasionally can be quite irritable, moaning in annoyance or sighing in displeasure when it comes it to anyone, or anything she dislikes. She is without fear of death or torture, piquing her enemies to assassinate her while refusing to disclose any information of herself. When it comes to her soldiers or underlings, she has little affection or sympathy for them, carefree when ordering them around while justifying that she considers them her "pets", although mentioning she does take care of them if they correctly do her bidding. She lacks naivety, while showing she can be manipulative and deceptive when need be, as demonstrated when she deceived Lucy into undoing her restraints, ensnaring her once liberated. She apparently also like soft and fluffy things, as she was enamored by traveling on Happy once he was enlarged, hugging him in delight. Her mother's murder has affected her greatly and her misunderstanding that Layla is the perpetrator results in her desire to obtain revenge on the Heartfilias. Despite this, she regrets having to murder Lucy as a way of getting over her death, and sheds remorseful tears as she tries to go through with the act. After traveling to Star Memory with Aquarius and learning the real tragedy behind her mother's death, she reacts at her murder with horror. Unable to change the outcome these events, she collapses into a hysterical fit of tears, showing that even under her unflappable exterior she is also vulnerable to sadness when it comes to her loved ones. Brandish can also be mischievous and playful at times. During their travels to find August, she joyfully used her Magic to make Natsu's head larger because he wanted it and shrinking Lucy's breasts as well as making them bigger. She also said that she has that strong urge to mess with Lucy. Despite all the revelations, she still retains her allegiance to her Emperor and wishes to neither be pitied by her enemies nor join them. Magic & Abilities * Command T: Brandish's Magic gives her the ability to alter matter, with Erza noting that she wields this Magic at an incredible level; enough to topple entire countries single-handedly to which she has been given the epithet "Country Demolisher". She is able to effortlessly alter the shape and height of something on the scale of Caracole Island, making it much larger than its actual size, and then shrinking the island down to a slither of land so small that there was only room enough for her to stand on it. Brandish has also shown to manipulate something as simple as a weapon to more complex things, such as specific parts (i.e. targeting wounds and cellular masses for medicinal purposes) or all of the biological anatomy of a person, giving her Magic a numerous variety of options. Her prowess of this powerful Magic even can extend to the appearance of some of her targets to look as if they have been outright disintegrated, striking viability to the ones who come to witness it in the act. Even though Brandish has stated that she is capable of altering the size of any and all matter in the world, once confronted by Neinhart, who had been enhanced through Irene's enchantment, she finds her Magic to have no effect whatsoever. * Command T: Reduction: This spell allows Brandish to reduce any/or all matter that she targets, ranging from Magic, people, inanimate objects, etc. Brandish can also harness the reduced matter and compressed it in a form to be used for her own offense. * Command T: Expansion: This spell allows Brandish to magnify any/or all matter she targets, ranging from Magic, people (herself included), inanimate objects, etc. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Brandish has displayed some skills in grappling and close combat. With her Magic Power sealed, she managed to subdue Lucy by tackling her to the ground, maneuvering behind her back and restricting her limbs while also smothering her with one hand, all of which she did before Lucy could scream for help. She can powerfully blow back a person of Lucy's size with a roundhouse kick as well. * Enhanced Durability: Brandish is very durable, withstanding a violent whirlwind from an enhanced Neinhart, emerging mainly unharmed or derided in any fashion, only retaining various cuts and wounds on her body. She was even able to withstand attacks by Lucy, while she was going through three Star Dresses, and still keep on fighting. * Enhanced Strength: Brandish is shown to posses an incredible amount of strength, as she was able to easily block a kick from Lucy in her Star Dress: Taurus Form, which grants her immense strength, with ease. * Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish has an extremely large amount of Magic Power; the aura projecting as green in color, which is great enough to terrify Gray and Natsu. According to Gray, her amount of Magic Power is exceptionally overwhelming, and Lucy stated that calling her Magic Power huge would be an understatement. Weapons * Dagger: Brandish carries a dagger that she stashes in her left coat compartment, able to use it by stabbing or thrusting it at her target. Family * Grammi (Mother, Deceased) Voice Actress Amber Lee Connors. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Reformed Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Daughters